


Bonds

by EyesOfHorus82



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu - Freeform, Healing, Medical Procedures, Parental Feelings, Protective Din Djarin, Rescue, Sacrifice, Sleeping Together, Slight chapt 15 spoiler, just a little whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82
Summary: The group finally manages to rescue Grogu from Gideon, but the child is in some serious conditon and Din is willing to risk everything to safe him. Even his life. One shot
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I came up with, while I was bored at work today 😅. I just wrote it down in one session, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Lot's of fluff and family feels ahead 🥰.

Bonds

They finally did it, they finally had managed to enter Gideon’s ship and rescue Grogu from the Empire’s clutch. When Din detached all of the cables and tubes from his small green body, he was relieved at first. But still, Grogu wasn’t moving, not responding at all. So Mando’s rejoice of having him back was not lasting long. “Din! Come on, we’ve gotta get out of here!” Cara exclaimed and pulled on Din’s sleeve. “He isn’t moving….” the man in question responded absentminded. 

“Din, come on. We need to get to the Slave, Boba’s waiting already!” the former shock trooper urged and pulled the mandalorian with her. As fast as they could, they ran to the ship and in a matter of minutes, they managed to leave Gideon’s cruiser and made the jump into hyperspace. Cara and Fennec sighed loudly and slumped down on the chairs. It was done, Gideon wasn’t dead, but they got the child back. But still, there was a devastating silence between all of them. Grogu was still not responding to anything, it seemed he was in some sort of coma. 

Din was silent, standing in a dark corner of the Slave, not speaking to anyone nor sitting down. He was shaking. His limbs felt like they were frozen. Tenderly, he cradled Grogu to his chest, promising anything he wanted to have if he’d just wake up for him. Cara and Fennec exchanged worried glances and the former assassin joined Boba in the cockpit. The Marshal on the other hand, got up and slowly walked towards her best friend. “Din…. I can’t even think of what you are going through right now. But I’m sure he'll make it. He isn’t dead.” she said cautiously, but he didn’t reply nor showed any sign, he had heard her. “Din, please. Sit and calm down. He’s going to be alright.” she added more urgently and touched his arm. 

But he turned away from her, to his side like he wanted to protect Grogu from her. “Leave… Cara, leave me alone…. please.” he whispered, his voice was hoarse and raspy. Never before, she had heard him talking like this. There was so much pain and sadness in his voice, what gave her actual chills. “Okay…. there’s a small bunk on the deck below. Rest a bit, my friend. You haven’t slept for three days.” Cara said, keeping her voice low. Din just nodded and disappeared into the darkness. 

When he sat down on the bunk, he realised how sore he actually was. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on him too. Still, he cradled Grogu in his arms, holding his tiny hands. They felt so cold and his pale complexion was just devastating. “Wake up, please. You can’t leave me alone…” Din thought and swallowed some tears. He noticed having trouble breathing underneath his helmet, so he pulled it from his head and carelessly put it aside. “Screw the creed. So many Imps have seen my face in the refinery….” he muttered as his glance fell on the shiny beskar. But now, he wanted to hide more than ever because his emotions were consuming him. 

Din tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, scrunching his eyes shut to fight back his tears. “You can’t leave me….” he whispered to the little green child in his arms. 

But suddenly, he startled as he heard Fett’s voice through the comms system. “Hey, Djarin. I know someone who might be able to help him. A decent healer on Tatooine. I’m setting the course, we’ll be there in one hour.” he said and Din’s stomach twisted. He was not afraid of getting Grogu to a healer, he was afraid of what his prognosis might be. But there was a little spark of hope, which grew stronger with every breath the child took. “I’d do anything to save you….” 

An hour later, they arrived at Mos Eisley. Din put his helmet back on and got up. When he joined the others, they looked at him with worried faces, but no one said a word. Boba climbed from his cockpit. “Follow me…” he said and let them into the town. The suns had already set and a cold wind made Mando shiver. He removed his cape and wrapped Grogu in it. They walked for about ten minutes without speaking until they reached a remote hut at the outskirts of the town. Boba knocked on the rusty door and a middle aged woman opened it. “Boba Fett…. and Fennec Shand. You made it back to Tatooine?” she said and gestured to them to enter her house. She had long hazel hair, streaked with some grey strands. Her face was tanned and looked friendly. 

Din felt her piercing glance on his back as he stepped into the house. “Kali, I’d like to take advantage of your services again. We have a little companion among us, who was captured and experimented on by the Empire.” Fett said and turned to Din. Quickly, the woman was on his side and inspected the kid closely. “May I?” she asked and Mando handed her Grogu. She studied him for a few minutes and Din’s stomach twisted with her stern facial expression. “Follow me…” she said and went ahead. 

“Who is she?” Cara whispered to Fennec, who replied “She helped to patch me up and she apparently helped Boba recover from the Sarlacc years ago. She’s the best healer, I’ve ever met.” Din was the last to follow them. He felt sick and tried to control his shaking hands by balling them into fists. His walk had never been so stiff before. He was so tired and exhausted, both, mentally and physically. They walked into the basement, what turned out to be some kind of laboratory. Mando’s stomach dropped again as he had a flashback from Gideon’s lab on the cruiser. 

Kali put Grogu on a cold metal table, pulled one of the lamps closer and removed his brown robe. “Alright, let’s take a look at you, little guy.” she said and started examining him. “This is going to take a while,” she added and turned to the group. “I think it’s better, we giver her some space” Fett spoke and he, Fennec and Cara decided to wait upstairs again. “Hey, it’s going to be alright.” the shock trooper whispered as she passed Mando and squeezed his arm a bit for comfort. He was like frozen, standing there like a statue and observed. Din watched the healer taking some blood samples and putting them into small machines for testing. 

Suddenly, she looked up and walked towards Mando, who only recognized her when she was already standing right in front of him. “You are the father of this little one?” she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. “Y-Yes…not biologically, but…..” Din stammered and the doc nodded. “Well, I won’t sugarcoat it for you, but he’s in a serious condition. Whatever they did to him, they drained too much blood from his small body. He needs a transfusion. The good news is, I own a transformator so I can turn any blood type into donor blood, the bad news is, I’m out of blood supply, so I need a volunteer…. “ she explained, but even before she ended her sentence, Din cut her off. 

“Take mine. As much as you need.” he offered and started to remove his glove, vambrace and rolled up his sleeve. The healer nodded. “I think I need quite some blood to create an appropriate amount which is suitable for him. Are you physically capable of doing that? You look pretty exhausted to me” she stated and raised her brow. “I’m fine, I’m taking any risk to save him….” Din replied without even considering differently. “Alright…” she said thoughtfully. “But there’s one more thing. His body temperature is way too low and the blankets don’t seem to help. You need to warm him, but I think you’re gonna have to remove this steel plate. Direkt body contact is the quickest way.” she said. 

Din nodded silently. “Come…” she said and led him to a cot in the other corner of the room. He sat down and started to remove his armor. A few minutes later, she came back with Grogu in her arms, who was wrapped into a thin white cloth. Din took him, startling by the sensation of his cold body on his bare forearms. The healer pulled out some old machines and prepared them around them. “Alright, I’m going to hook you up to the machine, I need your arm…” she said and pushed a needle into his veins as he offered it to her. After she’d fixed it into place, she pulled out a band and wrapped it around his left upper arm to measure his blood pressure, additionally, she put a clip on Mando’s finger, which was supposed to monitor his pulse. 

“Dank Ferrik. Your vitals are elevated. You really need to calm down. Your pulse and blood pressure don’t look so good. Are you sure about this?” she asked and looked intensely at him. “Just get it over with….” Din replied, he knew his body was weakened, all the sorrow over the past few days, the fights, the lack of sleep and some deep emotional changes had drained him significantly. 

Kali shrugged and hooked the kid up too, a small line went from the machine to his little hand. “I’m going to start now, the machine has the exact data of how much blood and consistency he needs. Just stay here and keep him warm. If you or the kid are feeling unwell just call me, I’m going to test his blood for infections, poison or anything that might harm him.” Kali explained with a slight smile on her face. “Thank you…. “ Din muttered and she left. Tired, he leaned back against the wall, watching his blood getting sucked into the machine. But then, Grogu got his attention again. Carefully, he put him on his chest, covering him with his hands and the blanket. He felt the kid’s breathing got a bit stronger and Mando dared to sigh in relief. But soon, he started to feel the effects of the blood donation. Din felt a little light headed and struggled to stay awake. 

“Are you okay?” Kali asked as she suddenly appeared on his side. The quick turn to his side made him dizzy and he had to close his eyes for a second. “Yes….. I think he’s getting better already” Din muttered, but she cut his word. “His vitals are stabilizing indeed, but yours are getting worse. Why are you still wearing your helmet anyway?” she asked and propped her hands on her hips. Din thought for a moment. Carefully, he lifted his arm to remove it, but he felt he was actually too weak to do it. “I… can’t..” he whispered weakly. “Let me help you…” the healer said and after a low hiss, she pulled it from his head. 

But his pale complexion turned her face from relaxed to concerned. “You shouldn’t donate that much blood. You look quite sick.” she said and started fumbling on some buttons to stop the machine. “Don’t!” Din called and grabbed her arm. He didn’t notice he was panting. “I can handle it, he’s my child and I owe that to him.” 

Kali sighed and gave him a worried glance. “Alright, but I need you to give you some fluids and before we are getting some even serious problems, you’re gonna need these.” she said and fetched a monitor with some cables and electrodes. “Open your flight suit, I need a closer monitoring of your heart rate before you quit on us.” Din obeyed, put Grogu on his lap and pulled the zipper down. He shivered as the cool air came in contact with his skin. Kali wasted no time and stuck the electrodes on his chest, hooking him up to the heart monitor. Then she went to fetch another IV bag, which she added to his port. 

“Okay, that’s it for now, but if your condition worsens I need to stop the transfusion, try to sleep a bit and don’t forget to keep the baby warm.” Kali said and left them again. Din sighed as she was gone, he felt so exhausted. Cautiously, he put Grogu back on his chest, trying to avoid the lines. But then he got the first reaction from him since he got him back. The kid seemed to snuggle on his bare skin, pressing his chubby cheek on it. Din smiled slightly and held him even closer. A few minutes later, Mando leaned back on the cot, no longer refusing sleep to claim him. 

Not long after, Grogu gradually regained consciousness. His little head was pounding and he felt so weak and drained. But as soon as he managed to open his eyes a bit, he noticed he was no longer back on Gideon’s ship. Everything around him looked new but less threatening. The more he was getting aware of his surroundings, the more he felt Din’s presence again. 

The little one smiled and leaned back, but where once has been cold, hard beskar steel there was warmth, soft skin and a heartbeat underneath him. His little hand started to pat on Din’s chest. It felt so strange but yet familiar. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his father but he was confused at first. He missed the beskar face, which was, although always expressionless, his recollection of his father. 

He felt it was Din, but he knew something was missing. Sluggishly, he tried to wiggle out of his embrace, noticing the line, which was hooked to his little hand. His eyes followed the line leading into the machine and the other line connected to Mando’s arm. Grogu didn’t understand what exactly was happening, but he felt his lines were meaning something to him. To him, it was a bond they shared. He looked up again, carefully crawling to Din’s face. He was still sleeping soundly. 

Carefully, Grogu touched his face, feeling his skin and the stubble on his cheek. Tears were forming in his eyes. This was his father, he realized. Grogu’s small lip trembled and a second after he started to cry, like he had never before. Sobbing, he nuzzled his head on Din’s cheek, his short arms trying to hug his neck. The kid felt so relieved and scared at the same time. He had no idea what happened to him, why was he here and why was Mando sleeping so tightly. Was he hurt? He didn’t know. 

Suddenly, Grogu startled as Kali approached them. “Hey there, little one…” she said softly and reached her hand after him. But the kid, curled up on Din’s chest refusing to be touched. “Alright, I get it. I see you are scared but I understand. I have no idea what you’ve been through, but when I saw your father’s condition, which clearly resulted from emotional distress, something quite bad must have happened to you.” she concluded. Grogu thought for a moment but then, his glance fell on Din again and his ears lowered. “Naaw, don’t worry little guy. Your father had just donated a huge amount of blood to save you. He’s just sleeping, but I think you’ve got enough blood back now.” Kali said and switched off the machine, detaching both from it. But she left Din’s IV, which was basically a nutrition solution, which he badly needed. 

Grogu watched her closely and although he was still scared, he started to trust the lady just enough to let her pat his head. “Sleep child, you and your father need to rest.” she said and left them with a smile. The kid was slightly confused, he first had to acknowledge that he was safe and sound again. With a loud yawn, he rested his head back on Din’s chest snuggling onto the warmth of his skin. The beeping of his heart monitor made him sleepy. But suddenly, he heard Mando groaning underneath him. 

The mandalorian slowly peeled his eyes open, he didn’t even remember falling asleep. But he noticed someone was watching him. “Grogu?” he whispered weakly and a pair of green ears perked up. The kid crawled up to his neck to face him for the very first time without the helmet. When Din looked into his huge brown eyes, he felt himself tearing up. “Grogu… my child.. ” he breathed and threw his arms around the little one, hugging him like he never did before.


End file.
